Savoir
by Mitocondria
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki miro a Viktor y nunca pensó que sería el perfecto "novio falso" que necesitaba. Su piel es un lienzo donde escribirán una historia juntos.
1. Prolog

Después de tropezar varias veces en su vida, Yuuri por fin encontró algo que lo hacia sentir en casa. Era acogedor muy tranquilo. Todo estaba bien. Su cafetería era muy popular y era agradable trabajar con su amigo Pichit. Estaba realmente feliz pero todo se ve cortado por la llegada de su vecino.

Viktor Nikiforov tienen bastante tiempo como tatuador. Decide tener su propia tienda. Se lleva una grata sorpresa al encontrase con su vecino, un atractivo japones.

Nunca están de acuerdo y sus personalidades chocan las mayoría de las veces.

Pero aun así el ruso va todas las mañanas a la cafetería y sonríe de manera sarcástica mientras el japones ríe dulcemente preparando una café para _"su mas querido vecino"_ con extra sal.


	2. Jeune marie

Era una mañana demasiado fría. Eso sentia Yuuri al mirar el paisaje exterior. Aunque era un poco temprano la cafetería no se encontraba con una gran número de clientes. Lo cual era extraño, siempre venían por un buen café en la mañana. Todos eran muy amables a pesar de su inglés un poco _"masticado"_. Incluso sus vecinos quienes lo trataron muy bien cuando llegó.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Londres era un poco extravagante para alguien como el. Siempre fue un poco reservado pero era realmente feliz encontrando cosas nuevas, tenía el apoyo de su amigo Pichit no necesitaba nada más.

Dejó de pensar para dedicarse a limpiar la elegante máquina de café que se encontraba tras una hermosa barra de madera oscura.

Cuando huyó de todos sus problemas pensó en lo que quería y era simplemente ser feliz, no deseaba tener una mansión o cosas por el estilo con todo lo que tenía en este momento sentía una sensación que nunca experimento. Esta cafetería era como un sueño.

Pero todo no puede ser de color rosa para siempre.

"¡Tu esposo llegó, Yuuri!" escucho el grito desde las mesas del fondo. Su amigo Pichit era un tanto especial, poseía esa capacidad única de ser totalmente _"sutil"_ . El sonido de la campanilla de entrada lo hizo voltear para ver. Dejó salir un chasquido de lengua.

Viktor Nikiforov caminaba con total calma hacia el. Sus ojos azules brillando con diversión y su estúpida sonrisa coqueta, un cabello plateado demasiado brillante para su gusto.

"Privet, lyubov" lo saludo el ruso en su idioma natal con una voz grave. Los jeans negros un poco rasgados y un suéter color borgoña. Demasiada perfección le provocará migraña.

"Hola, Viktor" Esta vez no trato de usar una sonrisa irónica ni nada. Su respuesta fue totalmente vaga incluso perezosa. Siempre que miraba al ruso sus ánimos caían por los suelos.

"Que ánimos son esos y esa cara tan triste, Yuuri" posó los codos en la barra apoyando las mejillas en sus manos. Nada mejor que un café en la mañana aunque estuviera un poco salado y todo era mejor si conseguía molestar al japonés. Una combinación especial.

"Oh, lo siento mucho gran Viktor Nikiforov pero esta cara es la única que posee este plebeyo" respondió.

Volteo para preparar el café de su "querido vecino" ni si quiera le preguntó lo que quería ya lo sabía de memoria. Un café árabe. Muchos pensaban que era un simple expresso pero no es así llevaba diferentes especies entre ellas el azafrán. Vertió la mezcla en una taza mediana color azul obscuro y por último le agregó su ingrediente especial cinco cucharadas de sal.

Cada vez que venía el ruso se preguntaba por que volvía obviamente el café que le preparaba es un asco pero el insistía en volver. Tomó la linda taza y la dejo de manera brusca frente al ojiazul ni si quiera lo guió a una mesa para que tomará asiento.

"Que dulce, Yuuri. Tienes la delicadeza de un cactus" le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta y adivino por la cara roja del japonés su café de mañana tendría extra de sal. Le lanzó un pequeño beso mientras se dirigía con su _"delicioso"_ café a una de las mesas.

"Vaya, su tensión sexual era demasiado abrumadora" dijo Pichit mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una de sus manos. Se acercó de manera entusiasta hasta su amigo. Sabía muy bien de las intenciones del ruso con el japonés solo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Lamentablemente Yuuri era un caso perdido.

"Estas muy necesitado si crees que existe tensión sexual entre nosotros" le expresó el pelinegro.

"De hecho si. Ya sabes Seung Gil esta ocupado y paso tiempo desde qu-"

"No quiero detalles" lo interrumpió el pelinegro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Agregó para dar por terminada la conversación "además no tenemos una buena relación"

"Los que pelean se aman~" respondió con una risita el tailandés mientras se alejaba para atender un nuevo cliente.

El pequeño Pichit estaba demasiado necesitado después tendría una charla con Seung Gil. Sintió una mirada sobre su persona y justamente esos ojos azules le observaban, analizando. Casi lo domino el impulso de levantarle el dedo corazón en en todo esplandor pero estaban en público asi que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

 _"Los que pelean se aman"_

 _"Tonto, Pichit"_ le reprochó mentalmente por hacerlo pensar en cosas estúpidas.

Se encontraba de rodillas abasteciendo la vitrina donde mostraban diferentes tipos de pasteles y dulces. Después de todo nada combinaba mejor con un café que algo dulce pero una voz demasiado conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Señorito Yuuri" esas dos palabras le causaron escalofríos. Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie. Christophe Giacometti lo observaba con su perfecto traje negro. Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron impactados.

"C-Chris" susurró de manera temblorosa. Esto estaba mal nunca pensó que lo encontrarían aquí. Sintió como le tomaba la mano suavemente a través de la barra.

"Señorito Yuuri ¿Dónde de mantuvo todo este tiempo? Sus padres estan realmente preocupados es hora de volver" le dijo rápidamente presionando de manera suave su mano.

"Hola, hombre de traje" el japonés casi de rompió el cuello al mirar a Viktor que se encontraba apoyado en la barra demasiado cerca. Sus ojos lanzado dagas al recién llegado y una sonrisa maliciosa. Chris fruncio el ceño.

"¿Quién es esta persona, señorito?" pregunto interrogando. Una magnífica y estúpida idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sus padres tenían que saber que ya tenía una vida hecha y no volvería a Japón.

Salió rápidamente de la barra y llegó al lado del Viktor tomando su mano Los ojos del ruso casi se salieron de la sorpresa. Nunca en este tiempo Yuuri se acercó o dejo que le tomará las manos, nada. Le temblaron las piernas el japonés no sabia el efecto que tenía en el.

"Puedes decirle a mis padres que estoy muy bien, Chris" apretó el agarre de en la mano del contrario y dejo salir una dulce sonrisa " pero no puedo dejar a mi novio solo"

* * *

Una eternidad más tarde.

Aquí un cap. tengo que actualizar las otras dos historias que tengo, esperó que les guste.

Comenten y todo lo agradezco mucho.

Gracias por todos, belles personnes.

Ciao ciao~


	3. Coup

Viktor se preguntó si el cigarrillo que fumo en la mañana era completamente normal o lo salado del café le estaba afectando el cerebro. Ahora estaba aquí, frente a un tipo de traje y su _"dulce novio falso"_ quien le estaba presionando la piel de su brazo de manera dolorosa.

Pensó en todas las posibilidades. Si acepta mentir por el japonés lo tendría a su merced y tendría que hacer todo lo que le pidiera. Completamente todo.

Miró a Yuuri y este conectó sus ojos con los suyos. Parecía tan débil tomado de el con esas manos delicadas y el cabello tan suave como una nube, esa mirada le gritaba ayuda pero esa presión en su brazo le decía " _dices algo te castro"_ un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Tenía que admitirlo los japoneses eran su debilidad, sobre todo los que se llaman Yuuri y preparan café salado. Era un masoquista total.

Una pequeña tos los saco de su acuerdo interno. El _"hombre de traje"_ los observó a cada uno intentando encontrar algo.

"Señorito debo que llevarlo de vuelta, son órdenes" dijo ignorando olímpicamente al peliplateado.

El de ojos azules sonrío de manera sádica. Así que el _"hombre de negro_ " quería enfrentarlo.

"Lo siento pero mi novio no se puede ir" respondió fuerte y claro. Deslizó su brazo hasta tomar de la pequeña cintura al pelinegro quien no pudo evitar un sonrojo. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba el más alto. Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante esa revelación.

Todo el plan de Viktor pasó por su cabeza. Mentiría por el pero sabía que tenía un precio a pagar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo.

"Eso no puede ser cierto" dijo Christopher totalmente seguro " el señorito es demasiado tímido además de tener un gusto _más selectivo_ "

Yuuri solo veía como los otros dos se sonreían de manera peligrosa la tensión era demasiada.

 _"Tierra tratame por favor_ "

"Así que tu señorito es tímido y selectivo" Viktor siempre se consideró una persona impulsiva, sus instintos lo guían y sabían muy bien que querían. Miró al más pequeño que parecía un pequeño conejo marrón, un conejo que el atrapara.

Tomó suavemente las redondeadas mejillas del japonés sintiendo su delicada piel. Esa expresiva mirada color chocolate, sus ojos acaparando casi todo su rostro, labios demasiado rosas llamándolo a tocarlos y morderlos, dejar marcas en todo su cuerpo.

 _"Concentrate no quieres que tu amiguito despierte"_

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se concentró el los suaves labios en frente suyo. Por fin después de tantas fantasías y sal logró su cometido.

Besó un puño.

Sentía como su nariz se ponía roja por el golpe y de sus ojos azules pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir se llevo una mano a la zona afectada. Vio al " _tierno_ " japonés aún con su mano en forma de puño y el arrepentimiento en su cara.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho se acercó rápidamente a Viktor murmurando pequeños. _"lo siento"_. El no era alguien violento pero fue un reflejo, nadie lo había besado nunca y los nervios le jugaron en contra.

"Yuuri se que te gusta salvaje pero ahora nos encontramos en público, cariño" se sonrojo por completo. Ese idiota. Un idiota demasiado atractivo para su propia salud mental. Se preocupó por nada.

Una risita le llamó la atención. Christopher reía sutilmente. Ese era el Yuuri que conocía tímido, ansioso pero amable. Por ahora los dejaría tranquilos, el japonés se veía feliz y ese sujeto parecía hacerle bien.

 _Aunque lo peor estaba por venir._

 _"Señorito tiene lo que buscaba frente suyo pero como siempre no se percata de nada"_ pensó el rubio.

El trío se vio interrumpido por muchos aplausos dentro de la cafetería. Todos los clientes los miraban.

"Esto es mejor que una telenovela" gritó un chico desde las mesas del fondo mientras unas chicas fotografiaban el momento.

Pichit se encontraba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo detrás de la barra.

"La tensión sexual se hizo verdadera" gritó el tailandés haciendo gestos con sus dedos.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron.

Esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

Holaaaa

Aquí un nuevo cap. bastante aburrido a mi parecer pero aún asi agradezco sus comentarios y en elsiguiente cap los responderé.

Si lo desean pueden pasar por mis otras historias hsjskjs.

Comenten o lo que quieran

Muchaaaaaaas gracias por todo, belles personnes.

Ciao ciao


	4. Tactique

"Vamos, Yuuri. Tragalo" le dijo el ruso dándole una mirada de reproche al japonés.

"N-No puedo, Viktor. E-El sabor es asqueroso" respondió el pelinegro, pequeñas lágrimas adornando sus pestañas y un sonrojo instalado en las mejillas.

"Tienes que terminar lo que comienzas, Iyubov*" Viktor se cruzó de brazos intentando darle énfasis a la situación.

"P-por favor" suplicó. Sus ojos chocolates dominando su rostro intentando convencer al peliplateado. El contrario suspiró afectado por la faceta tierna del más bajo.

"No me puedes dejar así" dio como respuesta mientras apuntaba hacia abajo.

"Vitya..." el japonés uso aquello como último recurso, sabía muy bien que el ruso era débil ante ese sobrenombre.

 _"Manipulador"_ gritaban los pensamientos de Viktor pero el no podía hacer nada amaba cuando era manipulado por el pelinegro. Dio un pequeño chasquido de lengua.

"Esta bien. Yo comeré lo que queda de pizza" Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa de total victoria cuando respondió.

Seung Gil y Pichit observaban a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados mientras comían su propia pizza eso no lo veían venir, esa charla fue demasiado extraña y el moreno no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para molestarlos.

"Chicos esa charla fue en doble sentido¿Verdad?" agregó Pichit mientras tomaba refresco de su vaso desechable " necesitan urgente foll-"

"Seung Gil" dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo, nombrando al coreano para que se encargará de su novio.

Una mano se coló por debajo de la mesa tocando una zona peligrosa para el tailandés quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

"Cariño, creo que deberías ser un poco más reservado en público" le reprendió Seung mientras su mano creaba un suave camino sobre la ropa que cubría los muslos de su pareja

Yuuri y Viktor miraron dudosos al tailandés quien se calló de la nada, estando totalmente ajenos a la situación.

"Seung" pronunció Pichit de manera cómplice y una mirada coqueta "es hora de irnos"

El coreano se puso de pie igual de rápido que el tailandés tomando sus abrigos.

"¿Por que se van?" preguntó de manera inocente el japonés. Viktor no fue capaz de preguntar ya se dio cuenta de la tensión para nada pura que tenían esos dos.

"Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar" le respondió con una sonrisa radiante el tailandés tomó la mano de Seung para dirigirse a la salida del local pero antes de salir le grito al par de tortolos "donde habrán resultados sexuales"

"Pichit..." pensaron los dos. Su amigo tenía un problema demasiado serio. Pobre Seung.

La pareja vio como el par abandonaban el local, dejándolos en completo silencio.

Viktor miró de reojo al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado. La principal idea de tener esta "cita" era para charlar sobre lo que paso el día pasado, saber quien era ese hombre llamado Christopher junto con su repentina falsa relación pero no contó con que el "tranquilo y inocente" Pichit apareciera .

"Yuuri" pronunció con voz grave. El nombrado lo observó con un tierno gesto de confusión.

"Dime, Vitya" respondió. Sabía muy bien lo que Viktor quería preguntar pero le daba un poco de pena contarle. Asi que intentaría desviar la atención.

"No me digas así en un lugar público, soy solo un ser humano con necesidades" dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas del japonés estirandolas en modo de venganza " sabes muy bien lo que quiero preguntar"

Yuuri alejó las manos de sus mejillas. Suspiró resignado después de todo se lo debía al ruso.

"Esta bien" pensó un poco como explicarle la situación "Christopher él es un humano"

"No lo creo, sabes pensaba que era un extraterrestre" respondió rodando los ojos. Esto le estaba molestando "sin rodeos, Yuuri. Dime que es lo que pasa"

"B-Bueno conozco a Christopher desde que tengo memoria, el pertenece al servicio de sirvientes los Katsuki" nunca le gustó hablar de su familia, la cual era una de sus razones para escapar a Londres "mi familia es famosa en Japón, se especializa en turismo y posee una gran cadena de hoteles"

Viktor no se esperó algo así. El pelinegro era alguien humilde y amable con las personas que quería. No parecía ser alguien con una vida ostentosa, solo una persona con lo necesario para ser feliz.

"¿Y?" dijo para que el japonés continuará. El nombrado comenzó a jugar con la pajilla de su vaso desechable y lo intento distraer nuevamente.

"Sabes tienes unos ojos muy bonitos" Viktor no sabía si estar enojado por las evasivas del contrario o bailar de la felicidad por sus palabras, al final solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"Si aún no me quieres contar lo entiendo" apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra hacía suavemente un recorrido por el brazo del japonés. Desde sus dedos avanzando hasta su cuello donde delineo con la puntas de sus dedos las clavículas expuestas " como también entiendo que me necesitas"

Y en ese exacto momento Yuuri se dio cuenta de las intenciones que se encontraban encerradas en esos cristales azules. Eran tan claras como la luz del día y entendió que ese cristal en cualquier momento lo podría cortar de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Pero sonrió de manera coqueta por que sabía que esto seria entretenido. Esto podía ser el inicio de algo que jamás olvidará.

 _No sabes lo que te espera, Nikiforov._

Al igual que Viktor acercó una de sus pálidas manos pero a los labios de este delineando el borde de peliplateado se sorprendió por el repentino tacto, no podía evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el nerviosismo que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"Te necesito, Viktor" dijo guiñandole uno de sus ojos chocolates.

* * *

Una eternidad más tarde...

Volví con otro cap. Me estoy dedicando más a esta historia que las otras dos que tengo ;-;

Ay no de que decir soy un asco escribiendo notas y eso. Algunas personas me han preguntado que días actualizo y todo pero si les soy sincera no se ... Es que es difícil por que yo cuando escribo un nuevo cap lo hago todo en el momento no días antes ni nada por eso deben ser cortos:'c

Bueno dejando ese drama de lado. Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir esta historia.

Ciao ciao, belles personnes~


	5. Je souhaite

"Hazlo despacio, Viktor"

Yuuri escuchó esa voz temblorosa a través de la puerta de entrada. El pelinegro decidido se dirigió hasta la tienda del ruso y no esperaba que a las diez de la noche escuchará eso -sin agregar que parecía un chismoso pegado a la puerta-

"Si lo muevo despacio dolerá más" agregó el peliplateado.

"E-Está bien pero hazlo rápido" respondió la otra voz de forma dudosa.

 _¿Qué mierda? Jodido ruso mujeriego_.

Sin esperar nada más abrió azotando la puerta de color azul obscuro. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, no por la escena que estaba presenciado, pues Viktor estaba tatuando a un muchacho en la muñeca si no por la mirada que le dieron, solo hizo el ridículo. Tomó el borde de su suéter para juguetear con el como si fuera lo más interesante.

"Bueno, Johan. Nos vemos en otro momento" decía el ruso de forma cantarina.

Yuuri escuchaba como el más alto se despedía de su cliente dándole instrucciones sobre cuidado del tatuaje y en caso de infección. Se dedicó a mirar el lugar las paredes totalmente azules, muchos cuadros de artistas desconocidos para el, una mesa llena de bocetos, sillones negros y el lugar donde Viktor hacia su trabajo.

Escuchó la puerta ser cerrada y no evitó mirar como el peliplateado se recargaba en su única vía de escape. Los brazos cruzados cubiertos por diferentes diseños, la tinta negra decorando toda esa nivea piel, una camiseta negra cubriendo su firme torso y ni hablar de sus piernas envueltas en esos pantalones ajustados.

"¿Me buscabas, Iyubov?" expresó con voz grave. Ojos azules con un brillo especial, su cabello corto, una sonrisa coqueta.

 _"Creo que hace un poco de calor"_ pensó el pelinegro. Se sintió aún más sofocado cuando el más alto caminaba hacia el, como un depredador apuntó de cazar a un pobre conejo. Alzó la vista cuando lo tuvo en frente suyo. Chocolate y cielo chocando. La tensión era demasiada, aumentando cuando el ruso posó sus tibias manos en sus mejillas. Sus pulgares creando círculos imaginarios sobre la sonrojada piel.

"¿Qué deseas, Yuuri?" preguntó nuevamente. Sus frentes juntas, el deseo de esos ojos azules reflejandose en sus anteojos.

"Deseo que..." respondió el pelinegro tratando de recuperar un poco de razón. Alzó su mano hasta el pecho de Viktor y con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar figuras imaginarias lentamente "¡Juguemos a las veinte preguntas!"

El ruso vio como un sonrojado Yuuri corría rápidamente para lanzarce a unos de los sillones que se encontraba en la esquina de la tienda. Suspiró resignado, toda su fachada seductora se fue a la basura. Con pasos pesados llegó donde el pelinegro y en modo de venganza se lanzó en el largo sillón apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri, así podría tener una magnífica vista de su lindo rostro.

"Ya que fuiste tú el que propuso esta fantástica idea puedes comenzar" dijo Viktor. Tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que preguntaría el pelinegro podría ser algo importante o un secreto. Esas orbes chocolate se entrecerraron.

"¿Porqué eres tan idiota?" preguntó el japonés. El contrario rió, Yuuri dejó salir esa pregunta sin pensarlo, mejor para el.

"Es un don natural" le respondió dándole un suave golpe con sus dedos en la pequeña nariz "mi turno~"

Viktor pensó un poco. Quería saber sobre su familia y Chris pero aún no era el momento, así que se conformaría con cosas personales. Miró el rostro del contrario su sonrojo y su boca. Un click sonó en su mente.

"¿Cuántos novios has tenido?" esa duda rondaba en la mente del peliplateado. Yuuri parecía alguien con experiencia en el arte de la seducción pero aún asi no podía evitar la sensación amarga que subía desde su estómago por aquello.

"Y-Yo nunca he salido con nadie. Chris me enseñó a persuadir, ya sabes" un lindo sonrojo apareció al explicar eso. Le parecía patético que a sus edad no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia.

Viktor bailó internamente. Eso lo hacia pensar muchas cosas y tenía la oportunidad de callar todas sus dudas, solo esperaba no arruinarlo. Tomó directamente asiento y miró a la persona a su lado.

Se preguntó cuanto duraría su autocontrol. Cuanto más podría resistir sin marcar esa blanca piel. Ya no era un secreto deseaba a Yuuri, lo deseaba como nada en este mundo. Era un oasis en el desierto.

Sin pensarlo empujó suavemente el delgado cuerpo hasta acorralarlo contra el sillón. El otro lo miró de forma sorprendida sus ojos dominando el rostro, sus labios un poco secos pero se veían tan lasivos. Vio como respiraba de manera temblorosa.

 _"Dijiste que no lo arruinarias"_ le regaño su conciencia pero ya no era consiente de nada, solo de la temblorosa persona debajo de el. Esos ojos chocolates que guardaban el mismo deseo que sus orbes azules.

Ni si quiera avanzaron en el juego. Quería consumir a Yuuri. Consumirlo todo con su fuego. Junto sus frentes, esta vez lograría besarle sin importar que. Delineo con su pulgar esos labios que no lo dejaban pensar y formuló la pregunta, esperando que la respuesta fuera un "si" de completo deseo.

"¿Puedo besarte, Yuuri?"susurró.

* * *

Pasó tiempo pero aquí un nuevo cap un poco coqueto a mi parecer.

Muchaaaaas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen reír mucho algunos joder Jskdjd (los responderé pronto lo prometo)

Y siquieren pasen a leer mis otras dos historias de Yuri on ice :s

Gracias, belles personnes

Ciao ciao~


End file.
